


Anne Of Green Gables

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne with an E - Freeform, Anne with an e poetry, Gen, Green Gables, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Quote: Remains to be seen (Anne with an E), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Poem about Anne with an E
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Anne Of Green Gables

A is for how amazing you are

N is for the nice things you do

N is for never ever, ever giving up

E is for the exciting things you do

O is to show how outstanding you are

F is for the fun that you have

G is greater then you could ever no

R is for how radiant you are

E is evermore for you we do adore

E is everlasting promises you make

N is for native friends you made

G is giving time for others

A is for how awesome you are

B is because you're beautiful

L shows how loving you are

E is for how enchanting you are

Anne, you are a star shining ever bright  
Giving us so much light.

We won't forget to add the E because

you are beautiful you see.

The show won’t ever end it will go on  
and on my friends.

In our hearts to stay thinking of you every day.

The rest remains to be seen, together forever you and me


End file.
